Measuring microscopes are presently known for measuring a single radius or radii of curvature of the contact lens surface but no arrangement is known to this inventor for the combined purpose of calibrated controlled tilting and controlled horizontally translating a contact lens, finished or semi-finished, while holding it in such a position that it may be tilted and shifted horizontally only symmetrically to a single plane including the optical axis of the microscope. The present invention is for the purpose of providing such an arrangement.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and description and the essential features thereof will be set forth in the appended claims.